Papa's Skeweria
|previousgame = Papa's Fryiria |nextgame = Papa's Rolleria |previousgameria = Papa's Fryiria |nextgameria = Papa's Corn Doggeria |created by = PCF Steve4 }} Papa's Skeweria is the second Papa's Gameria on this wiki to be created by PCF Steve, and consist to make Sweet Skewers! Workers *Wylan B *Julep *Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Topping Station * Frezee Station Customers * (Tutorial) * (Comes After Tutorial) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Rank 1) * (Rank 2) * (Rank 3) * (Rank 4) * (Rank 5) * (Rank 6) * (Rank 7) * (Rank 8) * (Rank 9) * (Rank 10) * (Rank 11) * (Rank 12) * (Rank 13) * (Rank 14) * (Rank 15) * (Rank 16) * (Rank 17) * (Rank 18) * (Rank 19) * (Rank 20) * (Rank 21) * (Rank 22) * (Rank 23) * (Rank 24) * (Rank 25) * (Rank 26) * (Rank 27) * (Rank 28) * (Rank 29) * (Rank 30) * (Rank 31) * (Rank 32) * (Rank 33) * (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * (Rank 36) * (Rank 37) * (Rank 38) * (Rank 39) * (Rank 40) * (Rank 41) * (Rank 42) * (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * (Rank 46) * (Rank 47) * (Rank 48) * (Rank 49) * (Rank 50) * (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * (Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) * (Rank 56) * (Rank 57) * (Rank 58) * (Rank 59) * (Rank 60) * (Rank 61) * (Rank 62) * (Rank 63) * (Rank 64) * (Rank 65) Closers * (Monday) * (Tuesday) * (Wednesday) * (Thursday) * (Friday) * (Saturday) * (Sunday) Locals * * * * * Newcomers * * * Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Utah (Favored by Perri, Hacky Zak, Nevada, Kahuna, Utah, Nick, Robby, Marina and Chuck) * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Boomer (Favored by Hope, Shannon, Boomer, Scooter, Sarge Fan, Marty, Alberto, Nicolas and Elle) * BavariaFest (August) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Gaby (Favored by Janana, Brody, Trishna, Pinch Hitwell, Yippy, Gaby, Wendy, Clover, Prudence and Steven) * Festival de la Ville D'amour (September) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Andy (Favored by Emmlette, Duke Gotcha, Deano, Crystal, Captain Cori, Ivy, Bruna Romano, Timm, Andy and Katy) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Willow (Favored by Yui, Joy, Willow, James, Sasha, Clair, Cooper, Lisa and Jenny) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Hank (Favored by Vincent, Ember, Sienna, Bertha, Hank, Rico, Nathaly, Taylor, Big Pauly and Mandi) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Santa (Favored by Santa, Gremmie, Matt, Sarah, Olga, Wally, Cecilia, Rita, Ripley and Mindy) * New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Xandra (Favored by Whiff, Gino Romano, Iggy, Olivia, Professor Fitz, Foodini, Xandra, Edoardo Romano, Carlo Romano and Kayla) * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Scarlett (Favored by Cherissa, Rudy, Scarlett, Steve, Greg, Lucy, Sue, Mary and Roy) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Georgito (Favored by Chester, Mayor Mallow, Skyler, Georgito, Edna, Allan, Akari, Mitch and Cletus * Cherry Blossom Festival (April) - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Tohru (Favored by Koilee, Austin, Zoe, Vicky, Doan, Tohru, Kingsley, Jesús Ramón, Luis Angel and Marely) * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Thomas (Favored by Rhonda, Kenji, Peggy, Franco, Maggie, Papa Louie, Thomas, Penny, Tony and Hugo) Mini-Games * Fashion Flambé (Monday) * Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) * Papa's Raceway (Wednesday) * Spin N' Sauce (Thursday) * Rose Shot (Friday) * Hallway Hunt (Saturday) * Mitch's Mess (Sunday) Standard Ingredients Toppers Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:2016 Games Category:PCF Steve Category:Fandom Games